


The Cottage

by Golddevil



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Weekly Berena Fix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddevil/pseuds/Golddevil
Summary: Time for something new. This fic takes place three years into their relationship. Elinor lives, Bernie is alive and they are very happy. Bernie hasn't told Serena about her cottage but when she does she makes sure their first trip is fun, romantic and sexy. Ratings change as chapters go on.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

The cottage

Chapter 1

Life was full-on at the moment, AAU was picking up 40% of ED patients while the department was undergoing construction work, the Trauma Unit is excelling beyond any hopes and dreams Bernie had for it and Holby City Hospital almost tripling its intake of F1’s and F2’s.

Darwin ever-popular but AAU and Trauma coming in very close. Bernie and Serena found themselves knee-deep in paperwork, mentoring sessions and in constant demand for consults, board meetings and research projects. The hospital was generally under staffed, Clinical Leads were working longer and harder hours and were turning their hands to many more tasks than ever before.

They had been together as a couple for just over three years, they were blissfully happy the only disappointment they felt was that they were more often than not like passing ships in the night, thanks to the demands of work and family. 

Home was busy too, Elinor had finished university, had moved in with Edward and Liberty for a short while but they were surprisingly disapproving of her lifestyle so after three months of not actively looking for a job, staying up late drinking and sleeping all day they had shipped her back to Serena’s. Serena wasn’t overly thrilled with her daughter neither but she was barely at home some weeks so she didn’t have chance to disapprove of her daughters lifestyle.

Cameron was now a Junior Doctor he had worked his way around the hospital wards, if the truth be known he preferred Darwin over all of them but had butted heads with Jac Naylor too many times to secure a permanent position on her ward. Over privileged, privately educated snob was the quote she used when describing him. So he returned to AAU, not entirely happy being back in his mother’s shadow but he was smart enough to draw on the benefits of being with his mum and step mum. 

Cameron had moved into Serena’s also, he was trying to save some money, his aim was to achieve Junior Doctor lead and then head off to the Red Cross offering humanitarian aid in Afghanistan. Bernie was very proud, Serena was very worried, it was still a war zone out there after all. 

And then there was Jason, their sweet, darling nephew, who was now living independently with his wife and daughter. Serena relished in her role of Great Aunt, always the first to offer babysitting duties, always offering at least one big homemade family dinner a week, when rotas allowed and always at hand if they needed help, advice or support.

It was at one of these family meals that the subject of Bernie’s cottage came up.

“All I am saying is we are all so engrossed in each others lives that sometimes days off don’t feel like days off.” Bernie explained as she chewed on a mouthful of roasted beef.

“I think that’s good, we always have something to discuss.” Cameron explained.

“Sometimes talking shop does isolate those who do not know the working ways of Holby City Hospital, Greta and Elinor must often be bored.” Jason put forward a valid point.

“Exactly, we live, eat and sleep that bloody hospital.” Bernie grumbled.

“I like that we all get together like this, family is important.” Serena pointed out.

“I never said it wasn’t and I love our family dearly, but it would be nice to have some alone time too.”

“We have alone time.” Serena argued.

“The drive to work, scrubbing in and admin work doesn't qualify as alone time Serena. Do you know it's been nine months since we went out for a meal, nine months since we saw the RSC. Over a year since we had a holiday and well I can’t remember the last time we made love.”

“Bernie!”

“Mum!”

The voices of Serena, Ellie and Cameron echoed in the dining room.

“What?.... I’m not dead from the waist down you know.” She explained.

“Darling you know the work in the ED will be finished next week, the rush we are currently experiencing will soon die down and we have the job application for the Registrar and the Anesthetist ready to go. We just need to secure the funding for the new staff for the Trauma Unit and we will be back to some sort of normality.” Serena explained as she held out her hand for Bernie to grasp.

“And then you finally think we will get some time off…..together?” Bernie asked.

“We can only ask.” Serena replied.

“Makes it difficult to book somewhere.” Bernie explained. “But to be honest at the moment I would settle for a out dated B and B on Margate sea front.

“I’m sure we can do better than that." Serena replied sweetly. 

“Why don’t you go to the cottage mum?” Cameron asked innocently enough.

“What Cottage?” Serena asked, looking at him confused.

“Mum's cottage.” He replied very matter of fact.

“You have a cottage?” Serena asked bluntly. “We have been together three years and I didn’t know this.” There is a little flash of pain in her eyes as she speaks. 

“It’s not mine….” Bernie mumbles a simple answer.

“Yes it is, my granddad left it to her in his will…. She just doesn’t like using it.” Cameron explained being far more open than Bernie was.

“Yes he did, but with the instruction that my mother can still use it as and when she pleases.”

“And does she?” Serena asked.

“I don’t know, she did a lot but I haven’t spoken to her in so long I don’t have a clue how often she goes there.”

“Mum also hates it because it's like a shrine.” Cameron adds as he tucks into his second plate of food. 

“A shrine to your father?” Serena asks. 

“No to her.” Cameron speaks with his mouth full as he nods to his mother. “Granddad was so proud of her he covered the place in photos of her and any Army memorabilia he could find connected to her regiment.”

“So you haven’t told me about it because you’re embarrassed?” Serena quizzed her.

“Can we talk about this later please? ” Bernie asked as she started to clear away the plates. Serena knew from her tone that she wasn’t going to entertain this conversation any further and if she really wanted answers she would have to wait until Bernie was ready to talk.

Jason helped clean the table, he insisted that Bernie went and played with Guinevere, she had missed her Great Aunt rolling around on the floor doing the rough and tumble type of play that Serena hates.

“Have you thought that maybe Auntie Bernie is a little sheltered about the cottage because she was so damaged after the divorce?” he asked breaking the silence of the well practiced routine of loading the dishwasher.

“What do you mean? She wanted to keep it a secret in case she needed it if we broke up?” Serena asked shocked by the statement Jason had just made.

“Well it’s perfectly possible that she feels that she needs to protect herself, she moved in here with nothing but a few bags of clothes. This cottage is hers, it’s her security, her safety net, I know you share the bills, but this house is still just yours isn’t it?”

“As always Jason you are so well tuned in. I think you are spot on. I won’t pressurize her to telling me about it. I promise I will give her the space she needs.” Serena makes the promise out loud.

Later on that evening once their guests had left, showers had been taken and hair dried, Serena sits at her dressing table applying her night cream she spots Bernie in her mirror and she watches her. 

Bernie was sat on the bed, her back against the head board her long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Her hair was still a little damp, as it rested on her shoulders longer and darker than it had ever been since she had been with Serena. This was mainly due to her not having time to visit the hair dresser, but Serena liked it so hadn’t grumbled. She sat in her vest and knickers, intently focused on her phone, her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. 

Serena finishes applying her cream, brushes her hair and approaches the bed, keeping the silence of the room.

“Do you want a drink before I get into bed?” She asks as her legs rest against the mattress.

“No thank you, I’m good.” Bernie answered with a smile. “Cuddle?” she asked lifting her arm.

“Are you finished?” Serena asked gesturing to the phone.

“Oh yes…. Sorry.” Bernie smiled as she placed her phone on the bedside cabinet.  
Serena climbs onto the bed and settles into her lovers arms. Her head laid softly on Bernie’s chest, her arm snaked around her waist. They lay in silence, Bernie occasionally kissing the top of Serena’s head.

“I’m sorry I never mentioned the cottage before now.” She mumbled into the grey spikes on Serena’s head. 

“You had your reasons darling, I respect that.”

“You’re angry at me?”

“No, no I’m not I was a little earlier but after speaking with Jason I now understand.”

“Jason?”

“Yes, he explained that there is a high possibility that you kept it a secret because it's your safety net, that the divorce caused such upset that you needed to protect yourself. He also pointed out that it is one of the few things you actually own.”

“He is so in tune with things now, he has come on so much in the last few years.” Bernie hummed. “But it's not why I kept it a secret. I didn’t mean to keep it a secret, honest. It never actually crossed my mind. I haven’t been there since the divorce, I tried to shut it out. We used it a lot when I was home from deployment when the kids were younger. I hated living on the barracks base, so we would stay at the cottage for weeks at a time. It brought us closer as a family, reminded me of my dear old dad. When Marcus and I divorced the cottage was just a reminder of what we once had. What I had destroyed and ruined and well it wasn’t a happy place for me.”

“Can I ask you something?” Serena asks sitting up to look at Bernie seeing her nod.

“Is that why you moved into that tiny flat instead of moving in there?”

“Hey I know you hated my flat, but it did me good. But no, I moved into the flat because the cottage was too far away I couldn’t have spent two hours travelling one way.”

“I didn’t hate your flat, I just though you could have done better.” Serena smiled. “That flat did us both good, if I remember correctly it was a place of relaxation and peace.”

“By that you mean it was a place we could go and shag without the restrictions of house sharing with your delightful nephew.”

“Yes that’s exactly what I mean.” Serena laughed as she spoke. “So where is this cottage?”

“Larkhill, near Stonehenge.”

“I have never been to Stonehenge.” Serena replied. 

“Well my darling, that was what I was doing on my phone, I texted my mother to see if she was going to be there at the weekend, I thought we could spend sometime there.”

“Really?”

“Yes really, I meant it Serena, I wasn’t keeping it a secret, I want to take you there.”

“Has she replied?”

“Not yet, she isn’t very good at technology so if I don’t hear anything by lunch time tomorrow I will call her.” Bernie hummed happily. “I have also texted Ric and Sasha, they both owe me a favor or two, if they can cover our shifts we are all set.”

“I love you.” Serena whispered as she snuggled back into her lover. 

“And I love you.” Bernie mumbled into a yawn.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cottage

Chapter 2

Serena wasn’t sure which nurse had cursed AAU when she overheard a female voice state that it was a quiet and slow shift. Within minutes of that statement, the red phone was ringing and a five vehicle RTC was on its way in. Bernie had used the quietness to catch up on paperwork for the last 2 hours, Serena had been in theatre completing some easy electives and the ward had been ticking over nicely, but now all hell had broken loose. 

They hadn’t seen much of each other today despite the quietness but found themselves now face to face in theatre elbow deep in a man’s chest.

“I need to talk to you later,” Bernie mumbled as she was handed a scalpel.

“That sounds ominous,” Serena answered looking up from the patient, making eye contact with her lover. 

“No, it’s good news.”

“The cottage?”

“Yep.”

“How exciting, I will look forward to that,” Serena smirked under her mask, Bernie couldn’t see her face but she knew she was smirking, her eyes were dancing like flames.

“Albies?” Serena suggested. 

“Or just home, take away, wine and bed.” Bernie almost whispered the last part of that sentence. It was enough to make Serena blush. People knew they were together but they kept their private life... Well, private, they had been the top bill of the gossip mill more than once and it really wasn’t worth the heartache. 

It was sometime later that day after several surgeries that Serena entered the shared office spotting that Bernie was on the phone.

“No honestly you are a superstar, that would be so great, thank you.” She said smiling at Serena as she settled at her desk.

“Yes Bill, thankyou. See you then.”

“Consult?” Serena asked as Bernie finished her call.

“No that was Bill Willing, my maintenance man, he and his wife Rene look after the cottage for me, just the cleaning, gardening and general maintenance,” Bernie explained. “Mum hasn’t been to the cottage for nearly six months, they had packed the cottage up, but they are going to go over tomorrow and open it up again.”

“Packed it up?”

“You know, covered the furniture, emptied and closed off the freezer etc.”

“Like in Georgian times, when the master of the house was staying at his country house instead of his London one?”

“Yes, darling that is exactly what it’s like. I love that you’re such an old romantic.” Bernie hummed as she left her seat and came and sat on the sofa near Serena’s desk.

“So does that make me the master of the cottage?” Bernie asked in a flirtation tone.

“You going all Mr Darcy on me?” Serena said, she looked out the window to see who was about before moving next to Bernie. 

“I most certainly prefer Elizabeth Bennett.” Bernie Joked back as she welcomed Serena into her personal space.

“What’s it's like, the cottage?” Serena asked leaving their fingers together. 

“It’s a good size, open planned downstairs, then three bedrooms upstairs and a family bathroom. When my dad died it was in great need of a makeover. He left some money for us to revamp it so I installed a new kitchen, had it redecorated throughout and had upstairs carpeted. It’s nice, simple but nice. Well, I say simple, my mum insisted on keeping all the photos and Army memorabilia. It’s right on the outskirts of Larkhill, there isn’t another house for nearly a mile so it’s very secluded and peaceful. We have a big garden which backs onto the Salisbury plains. Great walk from the cottage to Stonehenge.”

“And you went their a lot as a family?”

“Most weekends and school holidays, as kids then when I was older Marcus and I would escape there for dirty weekends as he called them. When the kids came along we would go for school holidays, Christmas and Easter and I would go if I was back from a tour if the kids were still at school, spend time with my parents. I love Larkhill it is a Garrison Town.”

“What does that mean?” Serena asked very interested as Bernie seemed to come alive talking about it. 

“Basically it’s a town that has a military base in it. It's home to The Royal School of Artillery, when I was a kid it was the School of Instruction for Royal Horse and Field Artillery. My dad worked there for a few years when he left active service, the School is the primary training facility for Royal Artillery recruits and is also home to the Gunnery Training Team. I knew right there and then in the summer of 1975 that I was going to be a solider. ” The energy coming off Bernie was electrifying as she gave Serena a brief history lesson.

“A horse riding soldier?” Serena asked with interest.

“Yep”

“What happened?”

“Turns out I’m allergic to horses. So next best route RAMC.”

“Well I can’t wait to visit there, to see where a young Berenice Wolfe had her calling, can we visit Stonehenge while we are there too?”

“Of course we can,” Bernie said as she lent forward and gave Serena a peck on the lips. She knew Serena didn’t like to show affection at work but no one was about.

“Bernie we need to stop.” She whispered even though she herself deepen the kiss. 

“I know... Sorry... I just couldn’t resist you.” She replied with one last kiss.

“No, I meant we need to stop now because I might not control myself if we don’t.”

“Oh right, I see.” Bernie sat up properly and looked at Serena. “I was thinking,” she said with caution. “I know I made a comment about how long it’s been since we make love.” She cleared her throat. “I was wondering what’s another few days?”

“Meaning?”

“Can we wait until we are at the cottage? I have been thinking and I really want to have you in every room. And for you to be free to scream the place down.”

“Oh, Christ Bernie..... “

“I might even suggest that you do a little bit of private shopping..... Make the cottage our special place.”

“would you like that?“

“I would,” Bernie said as she planted one last kiss on her lover's open mouth and left the office.

They didn’t discuss the cottage again until they were home getting ready to close the house up before bed, the fish and chip wrappings had been thrown away, and they stood in the kitchen, Serena was boiling the kettle.

“So what shall I pack?” She asked as she made the coffee.

“Comfy, warm clothes, good shoes to walk in and a raincoat. I have towels and stuff there and a laundry room too, if we need it.”

“What will we eat?”

“Well this morning between paperwork I did an online shop, I have arranged for Waitrose to deliver on Thursday, Rene will unpack it and she is going to make us her world-famous Steak and Ale pie, so I thought we could have that Friday night. She is making us one of her delicious quiches too so I thought we could take that with us as a picnic when we go to Stonehenge. Then maybe a Sunday roast at the local pub. I have brought bread, cheeses, olives etc. for us to nibble on.”

“Perfect darling, I am so excited. I have err... I have done a little shopping too.” Serena confessed with a little blush.

“When did you find the time?”

“When I was in the bath earlier, I must confess I already had a few things on my wish list so it was just a matter of sourcing them.”

“What did you buy?” Bernie asked as she turned off the kitchens lights following Serena through the house. 

“You will just have to wait and see,” Serena mumbled as she took to the stairs making sure she added an extra wiggle to the sway of her hips.

********************************************************

The week has flown by, interviews had been held for the anaesthetist job, Bernie had been in front of the Board and had successfully secured funding for two new beds, seven pieces of technical equipment she required and four new staff. She was on cloud nine and was pleased to have made it through the week on h such a high now. 

Before they knew it, it was 3:45 pm on Friday, everyone knew on AAU and in the trauma unit, that no one was to distract either of them as they finished their paperwork. Ric and Sasha were covering for them, Ric was on his way in for the 4 pm shift change. They had packed up Bernie sporty little car that morning and Bernie had been in contact will Bill and Rene to make sure the cottage was ready, much to their delight the shift had gone quickly. 

“Why don’t you go and change darling, I can do those last few files for you?” Serena asked noticing Bernie was still in her dark blue scrubs. 

“OK, thank you, but don’t you dare answer that red phone if it rings, we are leaving on time today understand?”

“Yes, Major” Serena answered with a mock salute.

********************************************************

By the time Bernie returned, Ric was well settled in her seat and was tapping away at the computer.

“I’m ready,” Bernie announced as she walked onto the office.

“Me too, handover is done, files are finished. Thank you for this Ric, we really do appreciate it.” Serena said with a big sweet smile.

“Just go and have fun,” Ric smirked. 

“Oh, Ric I can assure you we are going to have the best of times,” Serena smirked back as she collected her coat and bag. 

“I want details.” Ric sniggered. 

“Not bloody likely.” Bernie honked as She leads Serena out. 

Two and a half hours later with only one very quick stop at a drive-through Costa, they find themselves in darkness travelling down a dusty dirt track. 

“We will be there in a few moments, this is its drive.” Bernie hummed happily. 

“It’s very dark”

“Yes, it’s much better in the summer months, you will have to wait until morning to see the cottages exterior and the gardens properly,” Bernie explained as they pulled up to the good size property. 

The porch light was on and Serena could make out that it was actually a very large building. Other lights were on in the house and the smell of good old fashioned homemade meal was filling the air. 

“I texted Rene when we stopped for coffee, gave her an ETA, she put on the heating and has cooked dinner for us,” Bernie explained after seeing the confusion on Serena’s face. They took their bags out of the car and Bernie lead the way to the front door the gravel drive underfoot echoing in the silence. Once inside they were met with a lovely warmth of a family home. 

“Hello” Bernie called out. 

“Oh, she is here.” A female voice came from the kitchen. 

“Major Wolfe, what a pure delight to see you again, it been too long.” An older gentleman appeared in the hallway, holding a fire poker. He was very tall and wide and had a lovely long white beard. 

“Bill how the devil are you?” she asked back as she hugged him tightly. Just then the lady appeared, tea towel in her hand.

“Rene, you are looking so well,” Bernie said as she took the older grey-haired, much shorter lady in her arms. 

“Bill, Rene please let me introduce my partner Serena Campbell.”

“Hello, Serena.” They both replied on unison. 

“I am very pleased to meet you both, Bernie has told me some wonderful things about you both.” She shook their hands. “Something smells delicious.”

“Well, I hope you are hungry. Bill was just stoking the fire, dinner will be another 20 minutes.” Rene said. 

“Thank you, I can’t remember the last time someone made me a homemade meal.”

“Surely the Major has.” Rene started. 

“I’m more of a wine them and dine them kind of woman Rene.” Bernie smiled back. “Right I will dumb these upstairs, go through to the lounge area with Bill, I’ll be back in a second.”

“It’s a lovely cottage,” Serena said taking in the decor as she followed Bill, they approached the largest fire pit and chimney she has very seen, right in the centre of the room. 

“Oh this is beautiful, it’s breath-taking.”

“Major Wolfe had it installed when her father died. It is one of the best features in the cottage. It’s big enough to heat the whole house.”

“I bet it is, I love it.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Bernie said as she walked towards them. 

“Hello, you,” Serena said as Bernie stood next to her taking her hand. 

“It’s very nice to see you happy Major, I think your father would have approved of this one.”

“Thanks, Bill, he would have loved her.” Bernie lent over and kissed Serena on the cheek. “Bill and my father served together in Cyprus in the 60s.”

“Yes Ma’am, 33 Field Squadron of the Royal Engineers in Dhekelia Cyprus,” Bill said straightening his back.   
“Captain Wolfe was a fine man, very fine and very proud of the Major here.”

“I can tell, the place is covered with photos of her.”

“I told you it’s like a shrine.” Bernie laughed.

“Dinner is ready,” Rene called through. They made their way over to the dining room and saw two beautifully displayed plates of wholesome food.

“Oh, that looks amazing, thank you so very much,” Serena said as she stood at the table.

“Come on then lass, let’s leave them to it,” Bill said.

“Oh Bill, here please treat yourselves to a nice meal out.” Bernie handed him several £20 notes.

“Thank you, Major, thank you so much. Take care now see you soon.”

Once they had gone Bernie and Serena made short work of the meal, it really was delicious, and well washed down by the delightfully expensive Shiraz Bernie had brought.

“Shall I give you the grand tour before we unpack and settle down?” Bernie asked as they cleaned away.

“You could and then we can snuggle in front of that fire.”

“Only snuggle?”

“What else do you propose?” Serena asked licking her bottom lip.

“Well that Mary Beard documentary about Julius Caesar is on tonight,” Bernie said trying so desperately not to laugh. 

“Don’t you bloody dare” Serena warned her laughing. 

“OK, I will give up the delightful Ms Beard if you show me what you have brought with you. Then we can devise a plan from there.” Bernie suggested as she took Serena by the hand and held her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cottage 

Chapter 3

Serena finds the tour through the house thoroughly hilarious, the shrine that Bernie’s parents have made for her is boarder line religious and the holy grail of it all is a painted portrait of Bernie which hangs over the fireplace of the master bedroom. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Serena sniggered as they entered the room. 

“What?”

“It looks nothing like you.” She remarked taking a much closer look. 

“Yes, it does” Bernie protested. “Doesn’t it?”

“No, darling, for one you are smiling.”

“I smile”

“Rarely, come on darling, you know smiling isn’t a facial expression that comes easy to you.” Bernie gave her a knowing nod and shrug. “And for two you are wearing red lipstick. Why on earth would they paint you wearing your combat uniform when the dress uniform is far more refined?”

“My dad had that done when I was first stationed in Afghanistan.” Bernie touched the frame of the picture lovingly. “Marcus never liked it either.” She said sadly.

“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just not you. But saying that neither are any of these.” Serena explained as she worked along the many different surfaces covered in silver frames which held pictures of Bernie. There was a huge variety, some of her as a child, a few of her when she passed out as a soldier, some of her wedding day, others with the kids. There were a fair few family ones where Marcus stood proudly with them all. 

“I was a different person then, a very different person. I will get those taken down and put away.” She said collecting the family ones.

“No.. don’t, it’s your family, your history. I have photos of Edward, Ellie and me up still. I might hate him, but he is still the father of my daughter. They should stay up; I might just turn this one down though.” She said as she held a large photo of Bernie and Marcus on a beach, they stood arms wrapped around each other only in their swimwear, kissing passionately. 

“Ha, that was only last year, just before I started officially at Holby, we went on a once in a lifetime fancy holiday to Jamaica.”

“Really? Only last year, you look very happy and in love.”

“Looks can be deceiving Serena, I was trying very hard to work on my marriage.”

“You suited each other well,” Serena remarked.

“I think we did, well to an extent anyway.” Bernie turned the photo down so it could no longer be seen, Serena held out her hand for Bernie to hold. 

“Show me more,” She said with a cheeky grin. 

“Here are some of me as a teenager,” Bernie said as she lifted a large photo album off the welsh dresser. 

“Oh my, you were a New Romantic.” Serena grinned from ear to ear.” I love your hair; did you actually plat a scarf into it to get that look?” Serena asked as she runs her finger over a picture of the young Bernie Wolfe, high waisted black trousers, a white shirt with various sized and shades of pink coloured roses on it, a black jacket, the sleeves rolled to perfection up to her elbows, a black hat balanced on her head and makeup that a drag queen would envy. 

“I was in love with Boy George when I was 15.” She said laughing at herself. 

“I couldn’t stand that scene.”

“Don’t tell me you were a punk”

“Oh god no, my father would have killed me if I had come home with a safety pin through my nose.” She explained giggling. “I was more studio 54 meets Dynasty.”

“All shoulder pads, pearls and permed hair?” Bernie asked.

“That was me, Joan Collins eat your heart out.” Serena giggled again. “I will have to show you my photo albums one day.”

“I would love that”

“What’s this one?” Serena asked picking up another album, opening it before Bernie could talk. She flicked through and was faced with more pictures of Bernie and Marcus. Right from when they first got together, through university, at their graduations, their engagement party, their wedding day and then Bernie when she was pregnant and with a baby. 

“You look so young,” Serena said so quietly as she looked at the album. “You were always gorgeous and especially when you were pregnant, you are glowing.” She added. 

“I didn’t feel it at the time, I hated dressing up, hated being pregnant………always so much happier in a dessert somewhere in week-old socks and heavy boots.”

“Do you wish we had met sooner?” Serena asked closing the album and sitting on the large bed behind them. 

“I don’t think either of us would have been ready if we had met sooner,” Bernie explained softly as she sat next to Serena on the bed placing her hand in her lovers.

“That is not what I asked?” Serena said a little sterner than she meant to. 

“Yes, I wish we could have been together sooner, maybe we would have married and had kids.” She said looking at the floor.

“We still could get married, even though I don’t necessarily feel the need to have a piece of paper to prove how much I love you. But I would have liked to have had children with you, Bernie. Which one of us would have carried?” Serena laughed breaking the sudden serious atmosphere.

“You….as I said before I hated being pregnant. I bet you were stunning when you carried Ellie.”

“I will show you photos when we get home,” Serena whispered. 

“Come see this, you will love this,” Bernie said excitingly as she dragged Serena to the window, wanting to change the subject. They looked out into the darkness and in the distance, they could very clearly see the lit-up stones of Stonehenge. 

“Oh, Bernie its beautiful, and so close.”

“I love it more at night when it is all lit up than I do during the day. When the sun rises it illuminates the stones in the most beautiful breath-taking way.”

“We will have to wake in time to see that then.” They stood at the window, Bernie nestled in tightly behind Serena, her arms cradled lovingly around her partner's waist, crossing over her tummy. Serena held Bernie’s hands firmly, moved her head to the right very so slightly as Bernie started to pepper her neck in small sweet kisses. A little moan escaped Serena’s throat as Bernie nibbled at her earlobe. Bernie took this as a green light, knew she could ravish her lover right there on that spot overlooking the ancient stones. 

“I love you,” Bernie whispered against Serena’s neck, three little words that always turned Serena’s legs to jelly but only when spoken by Bernie. “It has been so long since I loved you like this, the want and need I have for you is indescribable darling.” She continued to speak softly as her lips danced their way over her pale smooth neck. 

“I want you darling, but I also want to wash Holby City general from me, take a shower with me?” Serena asked as she turned in the restricted space, to face Bernie.

“Unfortunately the shower cubical is a single one, and I fear we would need the assistance of Holby City general if we ventured in there together, and before you ask the bath isn’t much bigger, so how’s about I unpack while you shower and we can swap over.”

“Good plan, then we can enjoy another bottle of that delicious Shiraz in front of that fabulous fire of yours.”

“Of ours, this is as much yours as it is mine now Serena.”

“Our sanctuary” Serena smiled sweetly. 

“We can put pictures and the army memorabilia into storage if you like, anything you want to change we can. Redecorate, new furniture anything.”

“No…..no I like it, the décor is lovely, the furniture and settings are gorgeous, amazing quality……I love the army theme, especially the Tommy Soldier Boy Drums, and the flags, and the horse statues that are around. It screams Major Berenice Wolfe and that is perfect don’t change it, keep it our sanctuary.”

********************************************************

Bernie stood in her dressing gown, stoking the fire. Only just out of the shower, her hair resting on her shoulders in tight damp curls, Bernie smiles to herself, is pleased with her efforts to make this a romantic night. Smooth classical music playing in the background, a new bottle of wine opened and breathing and the large cushions from the sofa are now scattered on the floor beside the fire.

“Well isn’t this romantic” Serena stated as she finished walking down the stairs in nothing more than just a strappy, knee-length black satin nightie. 

“Is that new?” Bernie asked as she held out her arms for Serena. 

“It is, do you like it?” She asked as she moved closer, giving Bernie a twirl as she did so.

“It is beautiful, very sexy,” Bernie explained as she kissed Serena’s bare shoulders. 

“And maybe a little impracticable for a cold November night in a cottage in the middle of nowhere,” Serena said with a shiver.

“Come here, this fire will soon warm you up.” Bernie led Serena to the cushions on the floor. “I have several throws too,” She said as she leapt across the room to a blanket box behind the larger sofa. Serena smiled lovingly at the care Bernie was bestowing on her. 

“I think I would rather have you to keep me warm.” Serena’s voice dripped with lust as she looked up at Bernie with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Bernie kneel next to Serena and dipped her head forward to kiss her. The kiss was slow but full of passion and love and want. 

“What’s in your bag?” Bernie asked as they rested forehead to forehead. 

“You noticed,” Serena smirked, thinking she had got away with hiding the bag behind her back.

“Of course, are you going to share?” Bernie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Come and sit comfortably” Serena tapped the cushion next to her, where Bernie moved from knelling to settled crossed legged. 

“I only brought a few new bits, the nightie being one of them.” She said almost shyly. “Why don’t you look.” She suggested giving the bag to Bernie, who sat wide-eyed like a child on Christmas day. She took the black plastic bag and retrieved the first item, a small silver and black bottle of lube. She read the label, Liquid Vibrator, strong stimulator.

“It is meant to create an intense vibrating sensation, wherever you apply it, lasts for 20 minutes after application,” Serena explained it just like the review stated from the site she purchased it from. Serena and Bernie had always had a great sex life but neither of them was in denial about the help a menopausal woman needed from time to time. Bernie nods and bites her bottom lip as she places it next to her.

“If that works it might just become my favourite lube.” She smirked before venturing into the bag again. This time she retrieves a medium size box the words ‘Womanizer X Clitoral Stimulator’ in bold gold writing. 

“That toy combines suction and pulsation, makes it feel like oral sex.” Serena’s eyes are dancing like the flames of the fire, she licks her lips and Bernie can see her desire.

“You have really done your research.” Bernie smiled lovingly. 

“And I have charged it so it’s good to go.”

“I bet it bloody well is….” Bernie laughed out loud.

“Well I know it frustrates you that I can’t climax during oral,” Serena mentioned shyly.

“It isn’t a frustration as such, I am sad that I can’t please you like that,” Bernie explained sadly. This was something they learnt early on in their relationship, Bernie and Serena were very different when it came to the shape of their private areas. Serena was all neatly tucked in, soft hairy outer lips inviting the way to a secret treasure. Her clit was small and hidden up high in the hood. Oral sex had always been difficult for her, all her lovers had tried to please her that way, but it nearly always ended in pain, facial hair chafing or no pleasure at all due to the anxiety she carried with it. Bernie had so very gently tried, and on two occasions was successful thanks to flexible and imaginative positions, but Serena was confident in explained and expressing that the orgasm she had experienced those two times was nothing compared to the ones she experience when Bernie used her delicate and soft fingers. 

“The reviews say it is good for smaller clits, it has a soft head and it creates a cushion around it to allow the gentle suction to work.” 

“Well, Ms Campbell I hope you are ready for this one then.”

“More than……and I hope it achieves the goal and that you won’t feel so frustrated.”

“We will make it work; I promise you, darling.” Bernie leant forward and captured Serena’s lips in a lovingly slow kiss, the kiss deepens, and Bernie’s tongue was granted access. Serena allowed a soft gentle moan to escape her throat. 

“You are so beautiful my darling,” Serena mumbled breaking the kiss. 

“What else is there in this goodie bag?” it was a rhetorical question as Bernie dived back in. This time she pulled from the bag the last item, a larger box.

“What is this?” She asked puzzled. 

“It’s a strap on,” Serena said matter of fact.

“But, its….” Bernie looked confused holding up the unfamiliar item.

“It’s for your thigh, the strap is like a leg support bandage but the dildo fits in that hole.” 

Bernie opened the box; she was right it was just like a thick elasticated bandage. “The question is darling, why did you buy this when we have a proper strap on?”

“Because I know it hurts your back, and as much as I enjoy using it and having you pleasure me with it, I hate that you have a bad back the next day.”

“Well it is different, I will give you that,” Bernie said attaching the new sparkly dildo into the holder. “And is this bigger?” she asked.

“It is 9inches long and a bit wider than our other one. I have brought the other too just in case you didn’t like it.” She confessed quickly unsure now of the confidence she had when purchasing it. 

“Don’t you think I can handle this one Campbell?” Bernie asked as she gripped the dildo firmly in her hand. 

“It would be a pleasure to see it work its magic,” Serena replied slowly licking her lips. “There are lots of positions to try with that one, look at the booklet in the box.” 

“Where shall we start?” Bernie asked as she thumbed through the book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling to sleep so wrote this. X

The Cottage

Chapter 4

Bernie looked down through hooded eyes at Serena who was thrashing about uncontrollably beneath her. This was Serena’s fifth orgasm, she was completely at the mercy of the Womanizer X Clitoral Stimulator. Neither of them had been sure how successful this particular toy would be but very quickly Serena had discovered exactly what an intensive and unusual pleasure it created. One thing for certain she had never experienced such an orgasm and she wondered if this is what she had been missing by not having oral sex.

Bernie had watched on with shire delight as Serena climaxed so effortlessly, the noises Serena made were new, the way her body moved was new it was all very erotic and by the end of Serena’s second climax, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on to her pleasure much longer. She slipped the new strap on belt onto Serena’s leg, pushing it up until it settled on her upper thigh. She used the new dildo and had hissed at the delicious stretch she fell as she lowered herself down on it. 

The vision of Serena coming undone repeatedly beneath her was causing Bernie to rock wildly and ride her lover to the point of distraction.

Serena looked up at the shiny sweat covered toned body of her lover, she watched as Bernie's muscles rippled with every roll of her hips. She watched as her lovers perfectly formed perk breasts bounced, how Bernie bit her lower lip with concentration and then they made eye contact.

“You look so beautiful.” Serena panted hard as the next orgasm started to rumble deep inside her.

“You... Oh, you are just amazing, I have never seen you like this.” Bernie groaned.

“I love you, Bernie.” Serena cried as another climax hit. “Cum for me baby.”

“Yes... Yes Serena, all for you darling...YES!!!!!”

*****************************************

The next morning they woke to frost on the ground, it was cold, they were cold, so the normal draw to stay in bed, wrapped around each other wasn’t as strong. 

“Layers.” Was all Bernie said as Serena watched her lover dance around the room getting dressed. 

“Layers?” She answered back. 

“To stay warm, thin layers lock in the heat.”

“So does central heating.” Serena moaned wrapping herself more in the bedclothes. 

“But a complete waste of money in a house like this. It’s too open, the internal layout and the building itself, too open to the elements. I will get the fire going and start the arger oven, we will have breakfast, coffee and hot water in no time at all.”

Serena pulled the duvet over her head as Bernie disappeared downstairs. She must have fallen back asleep because the next thing she knows is Bernie calling her down for breakfast. 

“Serena love, the fire is on, it’s nice and warm and I have made breakfast, come on love.”

“Just a moment.” She called her voice gravelly with sleep. The smell of bacon leading her in a trance-like state down the stairs. 

“Come on sleepyhead, we have French toast, bacon and mushrooms, fresh orange juice and coffee.”

“This is amazing thank-you,” Serena mumbled as they both tucked in.

***************************************

“I brought you something,” Bernie said handing Serena a bag as she started to dress after her shower. 

“what’s this?”

“Baselayer, to wear under your clothes.”

“Thermals?”

“No its a set of base layers keeps in the warmth and keeps out the cold. You will need it today, it’s minus 3 out there and it’s wet.”

“I’m not that old that I need thermals.” Serena shook her head. 

“Nothing to do with age darling trust me, I have done this walk many times and you will need to keep warm, Stonehenge is not sheltered at all, please wear them for me.”

“They aren’t very sexy, are they?”

“Neither will you be with a snotty red nose and a cold. Put them on or we don’t go.” Bernie barked her order firmly. 

“You can’t be serious?” Serena asked stood in just her underwear. 

“I am deadly serious, if you don’t wrap up warm I guarantee you will catch a cold which will go to your chest and you will be off work for at least 10 days. So get them on.”

“Yes, Major Ma’am,” Serena smirked. She always intended on wearing them but enjoyed teasing Bernie. Bernie spotted the smirk and decided to play along. 

“I will teach you to be bloody cheeky Campbell, turn round hands on that table.” Bernie was deadly serious. Serena stopped and looked at Bernie, wondering if she could hold her nerve. 

“I said turn around and hands on the table,” Bernie repeated herself in a slower but firmer voice and Serena noted the glisten in her lover's eye, as she did turn and bend down putting her hands flat on the table. 

“Eyes front soldier,” Bernie shouted as she moved behind her lover. Serena looked out the window directly in front of her which overlooked Stonehenge. 

“Are you going to hit me?” Serena asked with a little wobble in her voice which caused Bernie some concern, she certainly wasn’t going to hurt her, she was confused, the word hit to Bernie meant a beating, surely Serena wasn’t fearful that Bernie was going to do that. 

“Is that my punishment?” Serena asked with a flirtation tone when Bernie hadn’t replied. 

“To hit someone is a little extreme, don’t you think?” Bernie was trying to test the water; they hadn't done anything kinky like this before she didn’t want to come out of her role play. “What do you think your punishment should be?”

“I most certainly think a good spanking will set me on the right path Major.” Serena arched her back and pushed her bum out a little more. Bernie smirked; spanking was a much more appropriate word. Without saying anything, Bernie raised her hand and swung it down against Serena left buttock, a slapping noise filled the room. 

“Uh...” Serena cried; Bernie waited for another reaction. 

“Please...” She pleaded. “More and harder please.”

“Address me properly soldier.” Bernie barked. 

“Harder please Major Wolfe.”

Bernie did as she was requested and repeated her actions a further three more times harder and across both buttocks. 

“Yes, oh god yes.” Serena moaned. Bernie nestled up behind Serena pressing her core against Serena’s red, trembling arse, her hands scooped around Serena and took the weight of her heavy large breasts, her hands popped into the cups of her bra and she pulled and pinched the harden nipples. 

“Oh, fuck.... Yes”, Serena moaned as she pushed her arse back onto Bernie. 

“Next time I give you an order Campbell I expected you to follow it.”

“Yes Major”

“What is the first rule of the British Army Campbell?” Bernie was in full Major mode. 

“Listen to your commanding Officer?” Serena whimpered. 

“That is an important rule and one you would do well to practice more.” As Bernie spoke, she moved her right hand down Serena’s body, gently but purposefully caressing the smooth skin of her torso and tummy. Her fingers pushed the gusset of the satin knickers to one side and she pressed two fingers against her lover’s entrance. Serena shivered. 

“However,” she said slowly as she pushed the fingers onto her lover. “The first rule is survival.”

“Oh Christ” Serena moaned loudly as Bernie curved her fingers to hit the g spot. 

“If you are not prepared before you go out on patrol then you are setting yourself up to fail.” Bernie was now pumping her hand in and out, her other hand left the breast she was still playing with and rapidly moved it to rest on Serena’s clit. 

“Please Major, please fuck me.” She begged. 

“When I ask you to put on your base layer again what will you do soldier?”

“I will do as I am told, Major.” Serena was so close her whole body felt alive. 

“Good” Bernie answered in a firm voice. “Your core temperature has dropped we need it to be higher before you put the base layer on,” Bernie said matter of fact. 

“Yes Major”

“Ideally I should make you drop and give me twenty, but you’re a quivering mess, so, I suggest you cum for me now.” Bernie doubles her effort, Serena’s body trembled, her head flopped forward as her climax hit a growl left her lips. 

“Oh, Major Wolfe..... Holy fuck yes.”

********************************

“Uncover the story of Stonehenge. Take in the unforgettable atmosphere of this World Heritage Site and best known prehistoric monument in Europe, discover how the Stonehenge builders worked and walk amongst the Neolithic houses to experience how they lived. With a history spanning 4,500 years, Stonehenge has many different meanings to people today. It is a wonder of the world, a spiritual place and a source of inspiration.”  
Serena smiles widely at Bernie as they reached the stones listening to the handheld recorded tour guide. 

“The Stone Circle is a masterpiece of engineering, and building it would have taken huge effort from hundreds of well-organised people using only simple tools and technologies. This makes Stonehenge one of Britain’s most iconic historic symbols.”

They walked hand in hand around the site stopping when told to listen to facts. Serena took photo after photo of the outstanding backdrop, trying to snap Bernie in as many of them as possible and successfully grabbing several selfies of them both. 

"How close are the other famous sites?” Serena asked as they finished their picnic lunch. 

“Woodhenge is about 3 miles that way,” Bernie said pointing. “The Old Sarum is 6 or 7 miles that way and I think Bratton Camp and White Horse are about 15 miles that way." Bernie pointed. 

“Too far to walk to any of them then,” Serena stated. 

“We can take a drive in the morning they forecast rain so being in the car might be better.”

“Can I visit the gift shop?” Serena asked.

“Only if I can go for a smoke while you're in there” came Bernie's reply. 

A short while after Serena reappeared. “I figured that I needed to put my stamp on the cottage if it's going to be our little love nest. Brought a few things for it.”

“Sounds perfect.” Bernie hummed as she kisses Serena’s cheek. “we are in walking distance to the Royal School of Artillery of you fancy that.” Bernie said excitedly. 

“Lead the way darling,” Serena said with a huge smile, she loved Bernie when she was like this, she came alive when she spoke about the military, you knew it was a real passion of hers and a passion Serena was more than happy to become more knowledgeable on.


End file.
